Don't leave my hyper heart alone
by Brightest Moonlight
Summary: E dói. Dói tanto que ás vezes tudo que Stiles quer fazer é desistir, pressionar a navalha cada vez mais fundo. Deixar essa dor consumi-lo de vez.
1. Chapter 1 - The Hell

Antes de mais nada, essa fic aborda temas fortes como auto-mutilação (self-harm), pensamento suicida e bullying. Também é uma fic sterek (Derek/Stiles) então se você não gosta, não leia.

**.x.**

**Don't leave my hyper heart alone**

**.x.**

**Capítulo 1 – The Hell**

**.x.**

Nada muda no verão e ao mesmo tempo tudo fica diferente. Apesar de um bom tempo de negação, Scott começa a passar cada vez mais tempo com Derek e seu Pack, mais Danny (que acabaria sendo arrastado para essa confusão de qualquer maneira). Os Alphas ainda não haviam dado sinais de vida, mas isso não significava que eles não iriam aparecer e finalmente Scott havia percebido que ele e Stiles estavam mais protegidos se ficassem junto ao Pack. Stiles sabe que só é uma questão de tempo para os Alphas aparecerem e Stiles sabe que eles não estão prontos para isso (nem Peter está, pelo amor de Deus). Então todos passam o verão juntos. Tudo está diferente, mas não realmente. Jackson continua sendo um idiota, Scott continua sendo uma batata ambulante (uma batata triste já que ele e Allison não haviam resolvido nada e continuavam separados) e Stiles começa a fingir que ele ainda quer fazer de Lydia sua namorada. Scott sorri e apoia completamente, mas Lydia não é tão cega. Sim, ainda existe algo nele que ainda gosta dela, afinal ele a amou por muito, muito tempo, mais não é mais um gostar de _gostar_. Os dois acabam virando amigos na metade do verão agora que Stiles não esta correndo atrás de Lydia como um cachorrinho perdido e eles surpreendentemente se dão muito bem.

Stiles não havia estreitado laços com ninguém do Pack, mesmo que Isaac estava fazendo algum esforço para incluir Stiles mais.

Derek... Derek não estava mais gentil, veja bem. Mas passar mais tempo com Derek acaba mostrando a Stiles como o alpha normalmente é quando não há situações de alto de estresse e possíveis mortes envolvidas. É ótimo e tudo parece ir bem, do jeito deles. E Derek havia parado de bater/empurrar Stiles em superfícies aleatórias.

É nesse verão que Stiles começa a sonhar mais com sua mãe. Sonhos talvez não seja a palavra certa, talvez memórias mais eles acontecem do mesmo jeito. É estranho e inexplicável depois de tanto tempo e Stiles não sabe como se sente sobre isso.

Stiles também começa a se sentir completamente inútil, ás vezes. Ele anda o tempo todo com lobos super atraentes que podem fazer basicamente tudo. E sim, ele não é o único humano, mas não é como se ele tem algo de especial.

**.x.**

O verão acaba e todos voltam á escola e tudo parece excelente. Ninguém perturba Stiles e ele está agradecido por isso. Scott e Allison começam a namorar de novo, agora levando as coisas muito mais devagar do que na primeira vez e Stiles está feliz pelos dois. Todos estão bem, mas Stiles não tem certeza se ele faz parte desse grupo, o das pessoas felizes.

É após dois meses após o começo das aulas que Stiles acaba confidenciando a Lydia, quando os dois estão sozinhos no quarto do garoto fazendo um trabalho de física juntos, que talvez ele não goste só de garotas. Lydia, a sabe tudo que ela, apenas sorri e fala um: "É, mas eu já sabia".

Stiles só ri. "Claro".

Lydia o olha por um momento e então puxa da bolsa uma foto e a entrega a Stiles. "Minha mãe estava olhando algumas fotos e ela achou isso aqui."

Ela mostra a foto de quatro crianças de não mais cinco anos abraçadas e rindo para a câmera, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia e Danny.

"Minha mãe falou que a sua mãe havia tirado, sabe? Acho que Danny também tem uma cópia."

"Merda, a gente foi amigos e eu nem sabia é?"

"Somos amigos agora".

"Somos é?"

"Claro." Ela o puxa para um abraço e dane-se Scott, mas agora Lydia é provavelmente sua melhor amiga. Isso é meio assustador, mas o deixa feliz ao mesmo tempo.

Stiles não se assumiu exatamente para o resto da escola, mas as implicações estão lá, para todo mundo ver. E isso só acaba ferrando com tudo, no final.

**.x.**

Tudo começa lentamente. Stiles tem certeza que ele é o alvo principal, talvez o único alvo. Começam a chama-lo de bicha e a empurra-lo nos corredores. Ás vezes, quando Stiles passa perto de algum grupo, eles riem e apontam, como se de repente Stiles virou algum tipo de animal de circo. Stiles segura ás lagrima e os soluços para quando ele está sozinho e está tudo bem ser fraco nessas ocasiões.

Stiles faz um esforço especial para fazer o pack não notar nada. Eles não notam.

Stiles se sente patético. E começa a se cortar mais ou menos no mesmo dia em que Sean McClair parece fazer dele seu saco de pancadas.

Nada está bem.

**.x.**

As coisas estão completamente insustentáveis na metade do ano. Os cortes aumentam a cada dia, assim como as contusões e as palavras que McClair infringe e diz. O xerife suspeita de alguma coisa, mas não tem tanta certeza, já que ele não fica muito em casa. O Pack começa a desconfiar de alguma coisa também, mas ninguém sabe o que realmente está acontecendo, nem mesmo Lydia. Stiles começa a evita-los cada vez mais.

**.x.**

Stiles conseguiu convencer seu pai, um dia, que ele estava doente, após passar a noite anterior toda chorando. Stiles verifica se a janela de seu quarto e a das do resto da casa estão todas fechadas, ignora veemente o celular que não para de tocar e o sanduiche que seu pai deixou na geladeira e se enfia na cama.

Nessa noite, seu pai se senta ao seu lado na cama, com uma expressão cansada.

"Stiles, o que está errado?"

Tudo, Stiles quer responder. Tudo. Ele é um desapontamento ambulante, um completo inútil. Um fracassado que só consegue respirar quando está com uma navalha na mãe mutilando a si mesmo.

"Nada, pai. É só um resfriado".

O xerife não parece muito convencido e insiste.

"Se tiver alguma coisa errada você pode me falar, filho. É algo na escola? Você..."

"Não, não. Eu tô bem, pai." Stiles mente, mesmo que ele esteja cansado de segredos.

Assim é mais fácil.

**.x.**

Não é que Stiles se arrepende dos cortes que faz. Ele precisa disso. As cicatrizes são lembretes de tudo o que ele não é e não consegue fazer. Mas ás vezes, olhar para eles é como... Admitir uma derrota. Aquelas cicatrizes que ele deixava com uma lamina nunca iriam sumir. Um aviso constante de que Sean McClair estava certo. E que o próprio Stiles estava certo. Ele é tudo o que acha ser. Um fracassado. Um péssimo filho. Um completo inútil. E dói. Dói tanto que ás vezes tudo que Stiles quer fazer é desistir, pressionar a navalha cada vez mais fundo. Deixar essa dor consumi-lo de vez.

**.x.**

"Não adianta correr de mim pra sempre, sua aberração."

Stiles estava sozinho no campo de lacrosse, planejando trocar sua próxima aula e o lanche por algum tempo sozinho. Só planejando, porque McClair parecia ter outra ideia.

O menino mais velho arrasta Stiles para um latão de lixo mais próximo, batendo o corpo de Stiles na estrutura de metal, socando e chutando o abdômen dele logo em seguida. Stiles não resiste nem bate de volta, sabendo que depois de quase seis meses que não é páreo para McClair, ele é mais alto e mais musculoso e muito mais forte que Stiles.

"É isso que você merece, sua bichinha," diz jogando o outro garoto no lixo logo em seguida. "É aqui que você merece ficar."

Stiles repensa em suas opções. De jeito nenhum que Stiles possa voltar a escola e ele muito menos pode ficar em uma lata de lixo.

Então Stiles vai para casa. O carro do xerife está estacionado e Stiles considera em ir para outro lugar. Mas onde que ele iria ir? A mansão Hale não era uma opção. E talvez Stiles pudesse inventar uma desculpa mirabolante para seu pai ou simplesmente rezar para que seu pai não notasse nada.

Mas é claro que Stiles não tem tanta sorte e o xerife está sentado no sofá da sala, assistindo algum jogo de beisebol.

"Stiles?"

"É. Sou eu. Pai, eu preciso tomar um banho e trocar de roupa porque eu estou todo imundo e com esse cheiro terrível. Engraçado, não? Saber que tem gente que acham que é divertido jogar as pessoas no lixo. O que faz alguém pensar que isso está certo e..."

Stiles está chorando agora e John já está de pé, os olhos cheios de preocupação. "Stiles, o que aconteceu?"

"Nada. Nada aconteceu. Tudo está bem, eu estou bem. Isso não é nada que eu não consiga lidar. Eu estou bem."

O adolescente está tremendo, as lagrimas continuam escorrendo sem parar. Stiles sente os joelhos cederem e por um momento acha que vai cair no chão, mas seu pai está ali, abraçando-o, sustentando seu corpo e falando de maneira calma que tudo vai ficar bem.

Stiles quer muito, muito acreditar que ele está certo.

**.x.**

Mais tarde, quando Stiles já está mais calmo e de banho tomado, enfiado no seu pijama preferido, deitado na cama do quarto do seu pai, do mesmo jeito que as coisas eram a tantos anos atrás, ele conta tudo para seu pai. Ou a verdade parcial, porque é uma história tão longa que Stiles não sabe por onde começar.

Então Stiles conta só sobre Sean McClair e sobre as coisas que ele faz e fala e como todos parecem achar divertido. Conta sobre como todos riem e apontam e fala como é tão, mais tão difícil.

Por um momento, Stiles pensa em contar sobre os cortes e sobre lobisomens, sobre Scott e Derek e até Peter Hale. Mas isso Stiles não pode fazer, então simplesmente se resigna a se encolher mais um pouco na cama, se perguntando quanto tempo irá demorar para o xerife simplesmente começar a rir de sua cara, como todos os outros. Sua cabeça está doendo e tudo parece girar na velocidade da luz até John se enfiar na cama também.

Stiles começa a chorar novamente e John arrasta o filho para um abraço, colocando a cabeça dele em seu peito, uma das mãos fazendo pequenos movimentos circulares nas costas de Stiles.

"Vai ficar tudo bem," seu pai sussurra. "Tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo. Vamos dar um jeito nisso."

Stiles adormece com o cheiro familiar de café preto, de menta e madeira molhada.

**.x.**

O xerife vai até Beacon Hills High na manhã seguinte, mas no final das contas nada é feito. Não há evidencias de que algum aluno anda perturbando Stiles, a escola não possui câmeras então nada é provado, até mesmo porque ninguém se pronuncia.

Stiles fica em casa uma semana e meia e a única parte remotamente interessante de seu dia é a lição de casa que a escola manda.

Os cortes aumentaram consideravelmente nessa meia semana, se espalhando em todas as extensões de seus braços e ombros.

A casa está completamente silenciosa na maior parte dos dias e ninguém do Pack havia ido checar se tudo estava bem ou pelo menos ir saber o que tinha acontecido, a não ser Lydia e Danny uma única vez e Stiles implorou para seu pai inventar uma desculpa para manda-los embora.

**.x.**

Tudo parece bem no dia em que Stiles volta a escola e a única coisa que o deixa apreensivo é os olhares que Sean McClair e seus amigos dão á ele. Não á contato corporal, ninguém o toca ou o joga contra paredes ou armários, mas Stiles sabe que nada vai ficar assim por muito tempo. Então não é surpresa nenhuma quando uma mão o puxa pelo colarinho da camisa e o puxa pelo corredor até o vestiário masculino. Stiles pode ouvir os risos e as piadas das pessoas.

No vestiário, McClair bate a cabeça de Stiles em um dos armários e logo em seguida o agarra pelo pescoço com as duas mãos, levantando o corpo de Stiles algum centímetros do chão, batendo seu corpo no metal.

"Seu papai me ameaçou, sua bicha maldita. E eu odeio ser ameaçado. Então eu acho que você merece uma lição."

McClair o solta e Stiles cai no chão, as mãos automaticamente esfregando o pescoço dolorido. Sua cabeça lateja de dor e tudo que Stiles quer é que McClair vá embora.

Mas ele não vai e prontamente acerta um chute no estomago de Stiles. Os amigos dele parecem gostar da ideia e cada um deles chuta Stiles em todas as partes que conseguem.

Quando finalmente Stiles está sangrando e gemendo de dor, McClair o puxa pelos cabelos, colocando-o de pé e o arrasta até o espaço apertado do armário de equipamentos, o jogando-o ali sem cerimônias.

"O treinador está doente e não vai ter o treino de lacrosse essa noite e como nós já tivemos o nosso hoje de manhã, parece que você vai ter que ficar aqui até a amanhã, Stilinski. E sabe o porque? Ninguém vai sair para te procurar, ninguém se preocupa com nada o que acontece com você," McClair diz, fechando a porta.

"Bons sonhos," um dos atletas diz e todos vão embora rindo e falando piadas.

Stiles encosta sua cabeça na parede, a respiração descompassada. Tudo dói tanto. Lembra-se que o celular não está com consigo mas em seu armário. No corredor. Stiles tenta se acalmar, mas só o pensamento é o suficiente para começar a respirar cada vez mais rápido. Seu corpo todo treme com a dor e o armário parece girar ao seu redor. Seu coração está batendo tão forte que o peito de Stiles estremece e o garoto começa a sentir sua garganta se fechar, uma sensação familiar de medo e náusea tomando conta de seu corpo.

**.x.**

E se você chegou até aqui, obrigada por ler e não se esqueça de comentar.

E não me mate, por favor. Juro que a culpa não foi minha. Eu odeio ver o Stiles assim tanto quanto vocês, okay? Mas a me deram essa ideia e eu só desenvolvi a história. Mas eu prometo que vai ter final feliz e sterek no final, tá? Se tiver algum erro, pode me falar que eu conserto.

E agora, um recadinho para a linda da minha Darker Morning, que pediu algumas fanfics. Eu já comecei a sua fic sterek e quanto ao pedido de Jackson/Stiles eu vou ser sincera e falar que eu não tenho a menor ideia do que escrever. Alguém te alguma sugestão?


	2. Chapter 2 - The Dark

**Don't leave my hyper heart alone**

**.x.**

**Capitulo 2 – The Dark**

"**No one can hurt us like we hurt ourselves."****  
**Bones by Young Guns

**.x.**

John Stilinski soube que alguma coisa estava errada assim que chegou em casa e descobriu que Stiles não estava lá. Sente a preocupação subir pela garganta, porque, céus, tem uma maldita criança batendo e xingando seu filho e John não tem a menor ideia por que.

Liga para Scott mais ou menos na hora do jantar e quando ele não atende, espera até ás dez antes de começar a ligar para todas as pessoas que seu filho já conheceu que ele tem o número. Lydia Martin liga para ele ás meia noite em ponto, logo após que ele termina de falar com a menina Argent. Lydia parece tão preocupada quanto ele.

"Eu não o vejo desde o horário escolar. Eu achei que ele estava em casa"

"Se você souber de alguma coisa..."

"Eu te aviso."

John fica acordado a noite toda, andando de um lado para outro na sala, ligando para o filho a cada cinco minutos. De manhã, sua preocupação se torna pânico e seu estômago embrulha só de pensa em tudo que possa ter acontecido. Ele vai para a escola um pouco antes de as aulas começarem e consegue pegar o diretor pronto para entrar no prédio.

"Meu filho está sumido por mais de doze horas," seu tom de voz sai mais alto do que era realmente necessário e ele está tão, mais tão nervoso. Seu filho está desaparecido por horas e só sabe Deus o que aconteceu com ele.

"E isso não é um problema do seu departamento?" e John quer esmagar a cabeça do homem no concreto e é com muita força de vontade que ele não o faz.

"Meu filho estava sendo aterrorizado aqui nesse mesmo prédio por meses e você não fez porcaria nenhuma! A única coisa que você precisava fazer ontem era simplesmente protegê-lo enquanto ele está aqui! Então onde raios ele está?"

"Como você pode ter certeza que seu filho simplesmente não saiu do território escolar, Xerife?"

"Stiles prometeu sair da escola e ir direto para casa."

O diretor solta o que parece ser um risinho debochado, "E é claro que adolescente nunca mente, não é?"

E o homem simplesmente sai andando. John quase o puxa de volta e o soca, "Meu filho _sumiu_ –", mas Scott, Jackson e Isaac estão de repente ali também. "Merda."

"Stiles sumiu?" Isaac pergunta. John se desvencilha do aperto de Scott em seu braço e acaba por explicar a situação. Não conta a história inteira porque ele não tem esse direito, mas conta tudo que pode. Todos se oferecem a ajuda-lo a procurar Stiles e mesmo que John está muito grato pela ajuda, parece que tem algo que eles não haviam dito a ele e John não tem certeza se ele vai gostar quando descobrir o que é.

**.x.**

"Talvez alguma coisa o levou."

"Nós saberíamos isso se isso acontecesse."

"Talvez os caçadores..."

"Meu pai não sequestraria um adolescente inocente!"

"Seu avô não tinha muito problema com isso, não é?"

"Não se atreva a pensar..."

"Chega!" O rosnado de Derek é o suficiente para silenciar todos os adolescentes ao redor da mesa. "Ele anda estranhos por _meses_, não vai para a escola durante quase _duas semanas_ e só agora percebem que há alguma coisa de errado?"

"Mas ele não estava falando com quase ninguém!" Scott diz e recebe de recompensa um tapa na cabeça, nada afetuoso, de Allison.  
"Ele não estava!"

"Sim, ele estava evitando todo mundo," Lydia diz contraditoriamente. "Mas foi nossa culpa por não insistir mais."

"Comecem a procurar na escola," Derek falou para seus betas, seu tom completamente autoritário não dava espaço para argumentação. "Tentem pegar o cheiro de alguma coisa."

**.x.**

Jackson sente o cheiro de Sean McClair perto do armário de Stiles e franze as sobrancelhas em confusão.

Passa de sala em sala, procurando qualquer traço de sangue ou algo que indique que Stiles esteve ali. Jackson vai até o vestiário masculino por último, o cheiro ali de sangue, dor e lagrimas é pungente e ele não precisa abrir o armário de equipamentos para saber que Stiles está ali. Mas ele abre e encontra Stiles, desacordado e encolhido em um canto do armário.

"Stiles?" Chama inutilmente, paralisado por um momento. "Porra, _Stiles_."

**.x.**

Stiles é dolorosamente familiarizado com hospitais, então é por isso que sua confusão é apenas momentânea quando acorda rodeado por quatro paredes brancas e com o som incessante do monitor cardíaco do hospital. Pisca algumas vezes, seu cérebro tentando juntar as peças de como ele havia parado ali. As lembranças que preenchem a cabeça do garoto são de Sean McClair e seus amigos, de dor e desespero e de desmaiar em armário de equipamentos.

"Stiles?" O adolescente vira a cabeça para o lado e encontra John sentado em uma poltrona ao lado da cama, com uma expressão cansada e triste e Stiles sente uma culpa imediata por saber que ele é o causador disso. Mas a culpa se transforma em pânico quando nota que aquela maldita roupa de hospital que ele está vestindo não esconde de seu pai suas cicatrizes. Senta-se abruptamente, os olhos arregalados.

"Pai, eu..." começa incerto do que dizer. O que ele poderia dizer?

"Stiles, o que você estava pensando, uh?" John pergunta, segurando um dos braços do filho. "Porque você está fazendo isso?"

Stiles abre a boca por um instante, mas a fecha logo em seguida. O que ele poderia falar? O que ele _deveria_ falar? Há tantas coisas erradas que Stiles simplesmente não sabe como começar. E Stiles não quer falar, para ninguém, como ele se sente tão mal todos os dias, como ás vezes acordar é tão difícil. Então ele apenas deixa o pai chocalhá-lo pelos ombros quando não obtém uma resposta, a palavra 'porque' se repetindo como um mantra raivoso. Algumas lágrimas ameaçam sair dos olhos de Stiles e elas ardem, ardem até a alma, porque há tempos que o adolescente não vê o pai tão irritado, tão bravo e desesperado.

"John!"

E Melissa McCall está de repente parada na porta, com uma expressão quase furiosa dirigida ao xerife da cidade.

"John, acho que você deveria deixar Stiles descansar," ela diz, se aproximando da cama do garoto.

O xerife solta o filho, uma expressão ilegível em seu rosto. "É, talvez eu devesse". A voz dele está estranha, há algo ali que Stiles não reconhece e qualquer que isso seja, faz o coração do garoto se apertar um pouco. John se levanta e se afasta da cama do filho. "Eu vou..."

E ele vai porta a fora, sem um segundo olhar a enfermeira e a Stiles.

"Querido, você está bem?" Melissa pergunta em um tom materno e Stiles solta um tímido "não", porque ele não está e Stiles está cansando de mentir, mesmo que seja apenas por alguns momentos.

Melissa dá um garoto um pequeno sorriso, colocando uma mão no ombro do garoto para fazê-lo deitar novamente na cama. "Então você deve descansar."

Os dois ficam em silêncio por alguns minutos e Stiles está grato que a enfermeira não está o entupindo de perguntas.

"Scott e o resto do bando está lá na sala de espera, Stiles," ela diz, enquanto reajeita os cobertores sobre o corpo de garoto. "Gostaria de deixa-los entrar um pouquinho?"

"Não!" Stiles fala rapidamente, tentando se levantar. Melissa empurra o garoto novamente para a posição anterior. "Não."

"Está tudo bem, Stiles. Não vou te obrigar a nada, ok? Vou avisar para eles que você acordou e que não está bem o suficiente para visitas."

"Obrigada" A voz do garoto está baixa e de repente ele se sente tão, mais tão cansado, como se ele pode dormir por dias seguidos. "Meu pai..."

"Seu pai vai ver a razão, Stiles. Ele não está com raiva de você, não se preocupe."

Stiles não diz nada em retorno, simplesmente porque ele não sabe se ela está certa. E pensar sobre isso faz a cabeça do garoto doer e a dor não é bem vinda agora. Então Stiles, só fecha os olhos quando a enfermeira se dirige para a porta, um pequeno suspiro escapa dos lábios dela enquanto ela apaga a luz e sai do quarto.

Stiles não volta a dormir. E nem poderia, mesmo que conseguisse. O que ele falaria para o pai quando ele voltasse? Qual era a explicação que daria que iria fazer John simplesmente joga-lo em um hospital psiquiátrico? Stiles já um desapontamento antes, e agora, o que seu pai acharia dele? Se remexe um pouco na cama, fazendo seu corpo inteiro latejar de dor, tudo doía nos últimos dias. Talvez McClair estivesse certo nas tantas vezes em que ele falou que Stiles (a pobre, pequena aberração) só estava bom morto.

**.x.**

Capitulo curto e de merda, eu sei. Ele não saiu como eu queria, mas acho que ele está aceitável. Agora, eu estou debatendo comigo mesma se eu coloco ou não Erica e Boyd como Pack. Sim, eu sei que eles foram embora, porém eles continuam sendo parte da matilha. O único problema é que, bem, ambos mal tiveram meia fala no seriado e não tenho certeza se os dois vão ser uteis aqui. O que acham? Aproveitem e me falem o que acharem do capítulo. E não fiquem com raiva do xerife, sei a reação dele não foi muito boa, mas tudo vai melhorar (um dia).

Um obrigado especial a: **henrywicc**, **hatah**, **Chrizes**, **Darker Morning**, **Gabby D Megumi**, **DWS** e **lunasolista**. Vocês são uns amores e foi revigorante ler os comentários de todos.


End file.
